The Day After Valentines Day
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Well it The Day After Valentines Day, Alex and Harper need to figure out what's going on with them and what to do with there boyfriends who want to wine and dine them for leaving them alone on Valentines day.


The Day After Valentines Day.

Well it The Day After Valentines Day, Alex and Harper need to figure out what's going on with them and what to do with there boyfriends who want to wine and dine them for leaving them alone on Valentines day.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

( The Next day )

Alex woke up in Harper's arm's. She remembered last night. She liked kissing Harper and she was right she wasn't Mason. She didn't kiss like a dog. Alex licked her lip's , she wanted to kiss Harper again, have her lip's on her's. Alex stared at Harper's lip's she moved closer and closer and stopped right before them. She could feel Harper's breathing on her face, the snoring was loud, her heart was breathing fast. Why didn't she feel that way last night.

" Good morning Alex" said Jerry as he waved at Alex as he walked into the room. Alex jumped up and looked at her father. Wondering if he saw her looking at Harper's lip's.

" Umm, hi dad. When did you get here" asked Alex as she looked at her father. He walked closer and smiled.

" Oh, your mother and me came in home late last night. She wasn't feeling so good, I think she got food poison from eating the egg omelet from the hotel. When we got here you two looked so cute sleeping together we didn't want to wake you. " said Jerry as he patted Alex on the head. Alex smiled nervously , if he only knew what happen last night with them he wouldn't think that.

" Well, that;s us. Two cute girl's." said Alex as she blushed think of Harper and how she was cute. Jerry nodded his head and went back to the kitchen.

" Wake Harper up Alex and see if she would like some pancakes. I'm making them for your mother, she needs some food in her." said Jerry as he started to heat the skillet. Alex looked at Harper she was still sleeping and snoring under her. She blushed she didn't notice that her hand's where under Harper's shirt.

" Harper, wake up dad want's to know if you want pancakes" said Alex as she shook Harper. Harper open her eye's and looked at Alex.

" Huh" said Harper as she stretched not noticing Alex on top of her. Alex looked over her shoulder with a quick glance to see if her father was watching. When he wasn't she leaned forward and kissed Harper on the lip's. The kiss was quick and she licked her lip's as she looked into Harper's green eye's. Harper gave Alex small smile.

" So Yes on the pancake's girl's"asked Jerry over his shoulder. Both girl's jumped and fell on the floor. Alex was on her back and Harper was on to[ of her.

" YEAH, dad why bother asking anyway." asked Alex as she ran her hand threw Harper's hair.

" Fine you better eat all of them" said Jerry as he flipped the pancakes.

" We will and thank you Mr. Russo." said Harper as she got up and helped Alex up.

" So what did you two do last night" asked Jerry as he handed them there plates full of pancake's. Thinking about there night together the girl's blushed and looked at each other. Thought's of last night fresh in there mind's.

" We spent the night with each other. Justin and Juliet had a fight and our so called boyfriend's went to them instead of spending Valentines day with us." said Harper as she looked at Jerry.

" I'm sorry to hear about that. I wish it didn't happen girl's" said Jerry as he frowned. He hated that the girl's where left alone on Valentines Day.

" It's okay day we both learn something new and with that we have each other" said Alex as she grinned. She was looking at Harper who was smirking.

" Good, I'm happy that you two have each other. Now I'm going to see your mother." said Jerry as he left the girl's alone.

" So want to talk about last night." asked Harper as she looked at her pancakes.

" Yeah , I really liked kissing you. It felt right and warm." said Alex as she blushed.

" Warm": asked Harper as she looked confused.

" My whole body felt warm when we kissed and this morning to. I don't know what else to tell you but I like kissing you and I want to do it a lot more. Like all week , all nine day's." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper nodded her head and smiled.

" I liked kissing you to and... I like holding your body close to me. It felt like you belong right on top of me or under me. Whatever it is I like it." said Harper as she smiled at Alex.

" So we both agree here, we like kissing each other and you want me to see you naked." said Alex as she smirked and licked her lip's. As she looked at Harper's body. Harper was blushing and looked at the pancakes like they where going to do a trick.

" Alex." mumbled Harper as she looked up at Alex.

" You know you want to see me naked to" said Alex as she danced around for Harper.

" What are we going to do about our boyfriend's" asked Harper as she pulled Alex on to her lap. Alex wrapped her arm's around Harper's neck.

" Hmm, forgot about them, what are you thinking red." said Alex as she looked at her best friend hoping future girlfriend.

" I was going to talk to Zeke and tell him that I felt betrayed that he picked Justin over me." said Harper as she leaned forward kissed Alex on the cheek.

" I'm just going to tell Mason his lost and never to come back again." said Alex as she smirked they both had idea's on how to dump there boyfriend's.

" There's only one thing we need to do. I need to make sure I'm making the right chose in who I'm kissing. " said Alex as she capture Harper's lip's with her's. There tongue's dance in each others mouth's. Hand's roaming the others body,they went father then the other night.

" So did you pick right." said Harper as she had a lopsided grin on her face. She was out of breath and her face was flushed in a light red.

" Oh hell yeah" said Alex as she kissed Harper again.

**Knock , knock**

" Who can that be" said Alex as she got annoyed. Why would some idiot interrupt her make out time with Harper. It was to good to be interrupted.

" I'll get the door." said Harper as she stood up and walked to the door. When she open the door she saw Mason and Zeke.

" Hello you two, we came here to beg on our knee's and ask for your forgiveness." said Mason as he walked in and handed Alex a dozen red roses. Alex rolled her eye's and handed them back to Mason.

" You picked Juliet over me and I told you you might not have a girlfriend and guess what you don't." said Alex as she crossed her arm's over her chest and glared at him.

" B-b-b-but Love, Juliet needed me." said Mason as he as he frowned.

" Oh well, I moved on and I got a way better kisser and someone who will never disappoint me" said Alex as she looked at Harper with a small smile.

" Harper here and I'm sorry" said Zeke as he smiled and handed Harper one white rose.

" Zeke you picked Justin over me and you betrayed me. Don't bother me we're done." said Harper as she handed the flower back.

" You to are bonker's for dumping us for doing the right thing." said Mason as he looked at both girl's.

" No we moved on and something happen last night with out you two. If you two came we wouldn't of had a romantic dinner with each other and found out that we like kissing each other. Mason you screwed up and Harper's a WAY WAY WAY better kisser then you." said Alex as she french Harper in front of the boy's.

" WHAT THE HELL" yelled both boy as they watched there ex-girlfriend's make out with each other.

" Bye guy's" said Harper as she broke the kiss and lead them out of the apartment. Harper walked back to Alex and smiled.

" Hey Alex want to be my girlfriend" asked Harper as she wrap her arm's around Alex's waist.

" Yup , can't wait for our second date." said Alex as she kissed Harper.

( Out side the apartment.)

" I can't believe what happen." said Zeke as he looked confused.

" We lost both our girl's because we helped Justin and Juliet." said Mason as he started to cry.

"Hey guy's Juliet and I are back together isn't that great." said Justin as he smiled at Zeke and Mason. Mason and Zeke looked at each other and on the ground crying. They lost there girlfriends for nothing.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

well part two of a valentines day.


End file.
